


Loved

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Rory comes down with a cold on the first day of Hanukkah. Fortunately, Amy knows just how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> YES, i'm aware that Hanukkah is over, but this fic kicked my butt for a good week and a half so. Happy Hanukkah :D
> 
> also, thanks to Luka for reading over this for me :) <3 
> 
> Written for Festive Who

Rory feels miserable.

He coughs again and sniffs, reaching for another tissue. He grits his teeth to hold back his tears at how much it hurts to wipe his nose,  _ again _ . He drops the tissue into the bin beside the bed and sighs softly. 

“How are you feeling?” Amy asks, entering with a bowl of soup. Rory can only groan softly. Amy hums compassionately. “That bad, huh?”

She sets the soup down on the bedside table and helps him sit up so he can eat it. Rory nods, letting his head drop back against the pillow Amy’s put behind his head.

“Of all the days to get sick, it had to be the first day of Hanukkah,” Rory complains croakily. 

Amy hushes him. “I know. Come on, eat your soup.”

She holds up the bowl to him. He takes it and slowly lifts a spoonful to his mouth. Amy settles down on the edge of the bed, watching him eat for a minute, before getting up and leaving abruptly. Rory frowns, wondering where she went. But, since he can’t get up, he simply has to settle for sitting in silence, eating his soup.

Once he’s done, he feels a little better than before, but still pretty miserable. He shuffles back under the covers, pulling them up under his chin. It’s not long before he’s asleep.

When he wakes up, he finds that the room has been transformed. On the opposite wall hangs a giant Star of David made of wire and blue tinsel. At the foot of the bed is a medium-sized table that has a menorah on it, as well as a couple of Hanukkah crafts he and Amy have made over the years. Beside Rory is a little white teddy bear that has a blue bandana around its neck. Tied to the teddy’s arm is a little tag that says ‘to Rory, from Amy’.

He blinks several times, wondering just how long he’s been asleep. He glances over at the clock, though he’s not sure why; he didn’t know the time when he went to sleep. He struggles to sit up and looks around for more surprises, but that seems to be it. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” Amy says from the doorway. Rory turns and looks and sees her holding a plate of latkes. His eyes light up. 

“Did you…” he asks hoarsely, motioning around at the Star, menorah, and bear. Amy nods, smiling a little shyly. She crosses the room and sets the plate down on his lap.

“I know how much you love Hanukkah, and I saw how upset you were when you were eating your soup, and so I thought I’d, you know, do something nice.”

Rory smiles warmly at her, glancing down at the latkes. They  _ look _ good enough, but Amy’s never cooked them before, so he’s unsure if they’ll taste as good. “Tinsel is Christmas.”

“Way to say ‘thank you for being so thoughtful, Amy’,” Amy gripes, but there’s no weight behind her words. “Plus, I couldn’t find enough blue ribbon or material to make it out of that, but your dad’s attempt at blending Hanukkah and Christmas a few years back left us with boxes and boxes of blue tinsel.”

Rory huffs a laugh. He remembers that well. It had been a disaster, but it’s funny to reflect on.

“Besides,” Amy goes on. “Tinsel is pretty and sparkly. Don’t try to sit there and tell me you don’t like that I was able to make a sparkly Star of David.”

Rory looks at the Star again. He has to admit, Amy’s right. It  _ does _ look sparkly and pretty. He concedes and nods, agreeing with her. She beams at him.

“I hope the latkes are okay,” Amy says, picking one up for herself. “I followed the recipe exactly.”

Rory picks one up. They feel nice and crispy, which gives him hope. He takes a bite and widens his eyes. It’s delicious, even with his dulled sense of taste. Amy must see the delight in his eyes - or perhaps it’s the way he greedily gobbles it down and goes for another before he’s even finished chewing.

“I take it I did well, then?” Amy asks. Rory nods. She grins. “I also got your mum to record her saying the prayers you say when you light the menorah so even if you can’t say the stuff, you can at least hear it.”

Rory’s heart melts. He knows all of this stuff Amy’s doing for him must have taken hours, and he’s touched that she would put in so much effort into a holiday that’s not even hers. He squeezes her hand to thank her, and she smiles lovingly at him, reaching up to affectionately run her fingers through his hair.

“You’re welcome. I love you, Rory.”

Rory swallows his mouthful so he can get out a few croaky words in response.

“I love you, too, Amy.”


End file.
